The present invention relates generally to fluid dispensing bottles and, more particularly, to a self-sealing bottle cap insert.
Fluid containers are commonly used for general-purpose storage and dispensing of fluid. Conventional fluid containers are often fitted with a cap having an open spout or a closeable spout, such as an articulating spout movable between an open and closed position.
In manufacturing and testing facilities, improper fluid storage can present an environmental hazard. For example, the fluid contained in a container may emit vapors that escape into the environment. A cap with an open spout provides a passageway for such vapors to escape while the container is in an upright, storage position. A cap having a closeable spout left in an open position will also allow vapors to escape therethrough and into the environment.
A fluid container that prevents vapors from escaping while in an upright or storage position without the need to close a spout and also allow fluid to pour through the spout when in a tilted or use position without the need to open a spout eliminates or reduces the hazard of escaping harmful vapors while providing a fluid container that is simple to use and seal. An insert according to the invention is positioned between a container opening and a closure member to automatically seal the container when in the storage or upright position. The insert includes a funnel and an obstructive member. The obstructive member and the funnel cooperate to selectively inhibit the emission of vapors from the container.
In an exemplary embodiment, an insert is positioned between an opening in a container and a closure member releasably secured to the container. The insert includes a funnel having a conical body portion with an inlet end and an outlet end. The outlet end, which is positioned adjacent the closure member, has a larger diameter than the inlet end, which is disposed within the container. An obstructive member having a larger diameter than the inlet end is disposed within the funnel. The insert is operable such that the obstructive member seats against the conical body portion of the funnel when the container is in an upright position to inhibit the emission of vapors. When the container is inverted, the obstructive member relocates toward the outlet end of the funnel to create a passage from the inlet end to the outlet end of the insert.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating a preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.